Пираты Соломенной Шляпы
Пираты Соломенной шляпы (麦わら海賊団, Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan) являются главными героями аниме и манги One Piece. Команда названа так благодаря знаменитой шляпе Луффи, которую ему подарил Шанкс, но иногда её также называют "Пираты Луффи". Вплоть до арки Уотер 7 команда путешествовала на корабле Гоинг Мерри. После арки Эниес Лобби у них появилось новое судно, названное Саузенд Санни. Команда состоит из 9 членов, общая награда составляет 700,000,050. Члены команды В результате того, что только Луффи решает, кто присоединяется к команде, её можно назвать одной из самых странных, с совершенно разными персонажами. Их уровни и внешность настолько различаются, что порой кажется, что состав команды был случайным. Таким образом, там есть северный олень, который умеет менять форму, из-за чего его постоянно путают с другими животными (его порой принимают за гориллу, когда он в полу-человеческой форме или за тануки, когда он в своей средней форме), эксцентричный киборг, который носит только гавайские рубашки и плавки, а также оживший скелет-извращенец. Среди них четверо пользователей Дьявольского Фрукта, включая самого Луффи. Большинство членов команды молоды и лишь трое в возрасте около двадцати лет. Однако двое самых взрослых ведут себя по-детски, как и остальные. Другой интересной особенностью команды можно назвать то, что они считают свои корабли рядовыми членами команды. Сила команды Несмотря на небольшое количество участников, команда Шляпы очень мощная. После инцидента в Эниес Лобби Мировое Правительство назвало команду очень опасной. У каждого члена команды есть как минимум один талант или умение, в которым он неповторим. И для каждого существует свой стиль битвы. Трое из них, капитан, мечник и кок, обладают настолько нечеловеческой силой, что остальные назвали их "Трио Монстров". У каждого вначале были некоторые боевые способности, но со временем они становились всё сильнее, так как каждый противник, которого они встречали, был либо изначально сильнее, либо требовал от них создания новой техники. Что действительно делает команду сильной, так это взаимовыручка. Это стало особенно важным для них в последнее время. Если кто-то не способен выполнить возложенную на него миссию, ему на помощь приходит другой. Это позволяет команде давать достойный отпор неприятелю в таких случаях, где трудно было бы действовать в одиночку. Должности и способности *Монки Д. Луффи: капитан; Гому Гому но Ми, Супер-сила, Супер-скорость, Королевская Воля *Ророноа Зоро: Мечник; мастер Санторью, Супер-сила *Нами: Штурман; очень высокий уровень навигации, гений картографии, эксперт воровства, Клима-такт *Усопп: Снайпер; канонир; высокий уровень прицельной стрельбы, великолепный рассказчик и актёр, универсальный арсенал *Санджи: Повар;мастер приготовления пищи, Супер-сила, Стиль Чёрной ноги, отличный тактик *Тони Тони Чоппер: Доктор; обширные познания и высокий уровень медицинских умений, Хито Хито но Ми, Рамбл Бол *Нико Робин: Археолог; навык убийства; высокий уровень исторических и общих познаний, Хана Хана но Ми *Фрэнки: Плотник; высокий уровень плотничества, модифицирован в Киборга, Супер-сила, универсальный арсенал *Брук: Музыкант; превосходное умение игры на музыкальных инструментах, Йоми Йоми но Ми, Стиль фехтования Награды Пираты Соломенной шляпы не являются плохими людьми, однако они пираты, поэтому Мировое Правительство и другие люди считают их таковыми. Из-за этого за них были назначены награды в зависимости от того, какую угрозу представляет каждый из них для Правительства. Если для прочих пиратов награда является причиной для неспокойной жизни, то для команды Луффи это своего рода достижение, знак того, какой популярности и всемирной узнаваемости они достигли. В настоящее время их общая награда составляет 700,000,050. |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Отношения среди команды Каждый член команды ценит дружбу превыше всего! Несмотря на комические ссоры друг с другом время от времени, они часто наслаждаются провождением времени друг с другом и счастливы, что вступили именно в эту команду. Одна из главных тем Ван писа - это то, как они преданы друг другу, до того, что готовы отдать то, что для них очень важно, например жизни или даже мечты, для благополучия любого члена команды, который движется к смерти или который вынужден страдать. Если хотя-бы один член команды будет избит или будет эмоционально разбит, другие Мугивары придут в ярость и примут решительные меры, чтобы отомстить за своего накама, а также могут всегда доверить жизнь любому из них и ради единственной накама, они готовы бросить вызов всему миру! Вербовка В начале манги Луффи заявил, что хочет в себе команду 10 человек перед входом на Гранд Лайн (не считая самого Луффи).One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 1 and Episode 1, Luffy's declares how many crewmembers he wants. Но всё поменялось, когда Усопп сказал Луффи, что после того, как кок присоединится к ним, они спасут Нами и поплывут на Гранд Лайн. Однако и до сих пор есть свидетельства того, что команда будет состоять из 10 и ли более человек. В начале манги Луффи также заявил, что соберёт команду, которая будет сильнее команды героя его детства, Красноволосого Шанкса.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Luffy declares he will surpass Shanks. Приглашение Обычно, на приглашение в команду, Луффи сразу же получает уверенный отказ. У Луффи хватает ума не заставлять человека присоединяться к нему против его воли. Единственным исключением был Фрэнки, который был слишком упрям, чтобы вступить в команду самостоятельно (нужно было украсть его любимые плавки и заманить на корабль), но после слов Айсберга он был тронут и окончательно решил вступить в команду Луффи. Однако, если Луффи действительно заинтересован в человеке, он будет пытаться заставить его вступить всеми способами несмотря на решение этого человека. В то время, как многие будут постоянно отказываться, достаточно убеждённые вступят по своим причинам. Обычно, если Луффи отказали, он обращается к человеку, так, как будто он уже в команде (и это обычно очень злит человека, например так было с Санджи) и ведёт себя так, как будто принятие человека было его решением. Исключениями из этого правила был Усопп, который был взволновал и в восторге от предложения и сразу же согласился вступить в команду, когда Луффи предложил ему присоединиться к команде и Нико Робин, которая вступила по своему желанию и смогла уговорить команду, чтобы они разрешили ей остаться.. Примечательно также то, что Брук, который принял приглашение Луффи, позже отказался, объясняя это тем, что у него нет тени, а это значит, что он умрёт, если на него попадут солнечные лучи, а также тем, что у него остались дела на Триллер Барке. Однако, после победы над зомби, Брук спрашивает, одобрит ли команда его вступление, что и происходит. Луффи не думает о том, есть ли у того, кого он хочет пригласить, профессия или нет. Он разрешает Усоппу присоединиться к команде и даёт ему звание снайпера и канонира, он также называет Виви своей накама, несмотря на то, что у неё тоже нет профессии. Он также предложил Гаймону вступить, хоть он и не может быть полезен команде, если не считать его пиратский опыт. Процесс принятия Несмотря на то, что большинство приключений в One Piece случайны, рекрутирование следует определённому алгоритму. Сперва возникает ситуация, когда в команду нужен кто-то новый. Команда сталкивается с кем-то, кто ей подходит (например Чоппер в качестве доктора, Нами в качестве навигатора). Луффи приглашает человека в команду и обычно сразу получает отказ (это приводит к комичной ситуации, когда Луффи "отказывается от отказа"). Тем временем, возникает ситуация, которая тем или иным путём заканчивается дракой Луффи с главным противником, а предполагаемый новичок играет второстепенную роль (например Луффи против Дона Крейга, в то время как Санджи дерётся с Гином и Парлом). Новичок, как правило, побеждает одного из помощников главного противника или же играет ключевую роль в победе Соломенной шляпы (например, Брук побеждает Таллерана и узнаёт о слабости зомби, несмотря на поражение от Рьюмы). В период арки, когда новичок представлен, его прошлое и мечты тоже рассказаны. Это и убеждает его вступить в команду Луффи. В это время каждый член команды находит себе похожего по силе противника (например Зоро против Каку, Санджи против Джабуры, Чоппер против Кумадоры, Нами против Калифы). В некоторых битвах выбираются также похожие по стилю борьбы противники (Зоро против Хачи - оба мечники, Санджи против Курооби - оба эксперты рукопашной битвы и Усопп против Чу, где оба специализируются на дальней стрельбе), где для Санджи и Зоро противника найти легче. Это послужило началу популярного заблуждения, когда фанаты посчитали, что Виви станет постоянным членом команды. Единственными членами команды, которые были приняты иначе, были Нами и Робин, история которых была раскрыта гораздо позже, не смотря на то, что были всяческие намёки. Официальное принятие Нами состоялось после победы Луффи, Зоро, Усоппа и Санджи над Арлонгом и его пиратами. Робин была первой вступившей по собственному желанию, после того, как команда Луффи спасла её от CP9 Луффи несколько раз заявлял, что в команду нужен музыкант, так как "пираты любят музыку" и считает, что эта должность важнее других. В результате, не важно, с кем сталкивалась команда, Луффи предлагал позицию музыканта, даже если это не было связано с актуальной проблемой на то время. В то время, как Фрэнки, помимо плотничества, умел играть на гитаре, Брук стал музыкантом в команде. Порядок вступления Исключая Луффи, вот все члены команды в порядке их вступления в команду. #Ророноа ЗороOne Piece Manga '' - Vol.1 Chapter 6, Chapter Title designates that Zoro is the first. #Нами''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.11 Chapter 94, Chapter Title designates that Nami is the second. #Усопп''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.45 Chapter 439, Chapter Title designates that Usopp and Franky is the third and seventh respectively. #Санджи''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.8 Chapter 68, Chapter Title designates that Sanji is the fourth. #Тони Тони Чоппер #Нико Робин #Фрэнки #Брук''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.50 Chapter 489, Chapter Title designates that Brook is the eighth. Usually when numbering the crew on colour spreads however, Oda will include Luffy as #1 thus the crew members get +1 added onto their numbers. For most of the crew members, Oda designates their number in the title of the chapter in which they join. For some like Nami and Usopp, their numbers were designated after they returned to the crew after leaving it. Only Chopper and Robin so far have no chapters whose titles designate them. In the case of Robin, though she has yet to have a number chapter, she however was numbered as the 7th one in the anime. This however refers to her being the 7th character in the crew which includes Luffy. Возвращение в команду Если персонаж покидает команду без разрешения капитана, Луффи делает всё возможное, чтобы вернуть его. Таким образом, Нами, Робин и Усопп покидали команду, но все они возвращались. Нами вернулась после того, как Арлонг, шантажировавший её, был побеждён, а Робин вернулась после того, как Луффи убедил её, что команда будет с ней, даже если это будет означать вызов Мировому Правительству, и спас её в Эниес Лобби. В то время, как Робин и Нами были в хороших отношениях с командой, когда покидали её, и подозрения о том, что они предали Луффи, были опровергнуты, в случае с Усоппом всё было иначе. Усопп покинул команду из-за ссоры по поводу Гоинг Мерри (но вернулся в команду под личиной Согекинга, чтобы спасти Нико Робин) и неуверенности в своей силе. Позже он планировал, что команда будет умолять его вернуться, но Зоро высказал свои условия принятия Усоппа и был за его возвращение только после того, как он извинится. После того, как Усоппа проигнорировали в схватке с Гарпом, он решил смириться с условиями, и Луффи с радостью принял его назад. Мечты У каждого члена Соломенной шляпы есть мечта, которую он хочет достичь. Эти мечты - их причины присоединения к команде Луффи, и сила, поддерживающая их жизнь. Each Straw Hat's dream was inspired by tragedies (often deaths) in their childhoods that involved at least one person they idolized and cared for deeply. Some, like Chopper, Nami, Franky, and Usopp are fulfilling their dreams by accumulating knowledge and/or achieving a certain task while sailing the Grand Line. Others, like Robin, Zoro, Luffy, Brook, and Sanji are searching for a person, place or thing that can only be found on the Grand Line. Whatever the reason, each of the Straw Hat's dreams involve traveling the Grand Line, and each Straw Hat member refuses to die before achieving their dreams. However, their determination doesn't extend to sacrificing nor abandoning their comrades for the fulfillment of their dreams. Мечты членов команды *Мечта Луффи'' - стать Королём пиратов и основать "супер-команду" для своей поддержки. Чтобы стать Королём Пиратов, он должен найти прославленное сокровище Гол Д Роджера, Ван Пис, которое скорее всего находится на Рафтеле. Что касается экипажа, он пока собрал 9 человек, которые привлекли его внимание. Луффи также намеревается встретиться с Шанксом снова и вернуть ему соломенную шляпу, после того, как соберёт сильнейшую команду в мире и станет Королём пиратов! *''Мечта Зоро'', разделённая с Куиной, - стать сильнейшим фехтовальщиком в мире. Чтобы исполнить свою мечту, он должен превзойти каждого фехтовальщика мира, включая текущего сильнейшего в мире фехтовальщика - Михоука.One Piece manga - Chapter 49, Zoro states who his end goal is. Совсем недавно Зоро отказался от своей мечты, чтобы убедить Шичибукая Бартоломью Куму, воздержаться от убийства Луффи, этим Зоро доказал свою искреннюю преданность Капитану, также, как и команде, так как он верил, что он не сможет стать сильнейшим фехтовальщиком мира, если не сможет защитить мечту своего капитана (Луффи также верит, что у Короля Пиратов в накама должен быть лучший фехтовальщик мира). *''Мечта Нами'' - нарисовать карту целого мира. Она уже нарисовала все районы, в которых побывала, и можно предположить, что Нами создаст карту мира, как только история закончится. Также в начале истории она пыталась получить 100,000,000 белли, воруя у пиратов, чтобы выкупить и спасти свою родную деревню, Деревню Кокояши, из лап Рыбочеловека Арлонга; когда её сбережения, составляющие в сумме 93,000,000 белли были конфискованы Офицером Морского Дозора - Незуми, Нами попросила у Луффи помощи, и он после тяжёлого боя смог одолеть Рыбочеловека и освободить деревню. *''Мечта Усоппа'' - стать храбрым воином моря, как его отец Ясопп. После арки Литтл Гарден, он также развил новую мечту - посетить Эльбаф и увидеть воинов-великанов, которых Усопп боготворит. *''Мечта Санджи'', разделённая с Зеффом, - найти Олл Блю, легендарный океан. Скорее всего, он находится на Гранд Лайн, в месте, где все все моря со всех четырёх океанов собираются в один океан, принося с собой рыбу со всего земного шара. Он также хотел найти и съесть фрукт Суке Суке но Ми, но к несчастью, Абсалом уничтожил эту мечту, поскольку он уже съел фрукт. Однако Санджи, увидев отвратительные действия Абсалома, изменил своё мнение о желании проглотить этот фрукт. *''Мечта Чоппера'' - стать лучшим доктором и создать панацею, этими амбициями Чоппер похож на своего приёмного отца Доктора Хилюлюка, а также путешествовать по всему миру, изучая его с друзьями, и расширяя кругозор. *''Мечта Робин'' - найти Рио Понеглиф, который расскажет Истинную Историю, продолжить исследования её матери Нико Олвиии её старого учителя и наставника Профессора Кловера. *''Мечта Гоинг Мерри'' - плавать с Мугиварами всегда, эту мечту Мугивары узнали перед смертью корабля. В конце концов этой мечты Гоинг Мерри не смогла достичь, в последний раз её видели во время "похорон" корабля по традиции Викингов (потому что "дно моря тёмное и одинокое") Однако дух Мерри по общему мнению обитает в новом корабле Мугивар - Саузенд Санни, и следовательно мечты могут и дальше жить. *''Мечта Френки'' - создать корабль мечты и путешествовать на нём, испытывая бесчисленные сражения, преодолеть все трудности и достичь конца Гранд Лайна на корабле. Френки создал корабль, на котором путешествуют ныне Мугивары, и его задача - следить за кораблёи и держать его в хорошем состоянии. *''Мечта Брука'' - вернуться к своему накама - [[|ЛабунЛабуну], который был членом команды Пиратов Румбы, пираты оставили его у Реверс Маунтин ради его же безопасности, с обещанием вернуться после пересечения Гранд Лайн. Брук желает выполнить это обещание, данное Лабуну 50 лет назад, также, как и все члены команды Пиратов Румбы, погибшие в море - доставить Лабуну Тоун Дайл с записью их последнего исполнении знаменитой пиратской песни Саке Бинкса, перед смертью. Прочая информация Ода получал множество вопросов в разделе SBS по поводу команды Луффи. Вопросы были в большинстве своём очень похожи (какой цвет у каждого члена команды и т.д.) Ниже последуют ответы Оды на эти вопросы. Соотношения с животными В разделе SBS фанат задал вопрос, какое животное напоминает каждый член команды. Когда вопрос был задан, в команде было 6 человек. В последующих SBS Ода добавлял ответы в связи с принятием новых человек в команду.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals do the 6 Straw hats most resemble? SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.50 Chapter 485, Fan question: What are the personal info for the Straw Hats who weren't around when certain questions were asked about the group? Специфические номера Вместе с ответом по поводу майки с цифрой "3", которую носила Нами, Ода указал на номера, которыми он обозначил членов команды. В основном они указывают на порядок вступления в команду. Когда вопрос был задан, в команде было только 6 человек. Про остальных Ода дописал позже.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do the Straw Hats have specific numbers? Специфические цвета В разделе SBS был задан вопрос по поводу цвета ля каждого члена команды. Ода ответил и рассказал обо всех цветах. Когда вопрос был задан, в команде было только 6 человек. Про остальных Ода дописал позже.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? Специфические запахи В разделе SBS был задан вопрос: "У Чоппера такой восхитительный синий нос, который позволяет ему узнавать людей по запаху. Так какой же запах у каждого из них?" Не смотря на это, свой запах Чоппер вычислить не может.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? Когда вопрос был задан, в команде было только 6 человек. Про остальных Ода дописал позже. Любимое время года и тип острова В разделе SBS фанатом был задан вопрос, какой тип острова по душе каждому член команды Луффи помимо обычных островов. Был также задан вопрос о временах года. В составе команды тогда было только 7 человек. Информацию о новичках Ода добавил позже.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 365, Fan question: What type of island and season do each of the Straw Hats like? В качестве семьи В разделе SBS был задан вопрос: если бы команда Луффи была семьёй, каким членом семьи был бы каждый персонаж. Когда вопрос был задан, в команде ещё не было Брука. Ода позже добавил его в список.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 460, Fan question: If the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be? Любимая еда *Монки Д. Луффи: Мясо. *Ророноа Зоро: Белый рис, мясо короля морей, и всё, что хорошо идёт с элем. *Нами: В основном апельсины, так же как и другие сорта фруктов. *Усопп: Щуку с осеннего острова, а так же другую сезонную рыбу, ненавидит грибы. *Санджи: Острые макароны из морских продуктов, и еда, подходящая к чёрному чаю. *Тони Тони Чоппер: Сладкая вата, шоколад и другая сладкая еда и напитки. *Нико Робин: Сендвичи, не слишком сладкие пироженки и еда, подходящая к кофе. *Фрэнки: Гамбургеры, картофель фри и еда, подходящая к коле. *Брук: Чай и такояки. Союзники и компаньоны Одиночные Through the series there have been people who have either traveled with the Straw Hat Pirates for a short period of time or aided them in one way or another. Many of these individuals would be considered temporary pirates in a way. The most notable of these people is Виви, as she traveled with them for almost the entire сага Барок Воркс, and even considered permanently joining them but due to her promise it seems that she is always welcome back. Группы Along with the following individuals mentioned forehand, there have been also been various organizations who assisted the Straw Hats in their adventures. These organizations have helped the Straw Hats either to reach a certain goal or to defeat a common enemy. One of the most notable of these is the Franky Family who, along with several other characters, formed an army of sorts in order to fight against a common foe. Только в аниме In the anime adaptation, the Straw Hats have also had their share of allies and traveling companions. These individuals too have either traveled with them or aided them in some sort of way. Посещённые места While traveling, the Straw Hat Pirates have mostly visited islands in a formula-like pattern; the crew would travel from one island to another in order without backtracking or getting scattered by certain situations or forced to go off course - unless someone is taken away, the crew's visiting the island delays their voyage (i.e. partying on Commi Island or the national celebration in Arabasta), or leaving the Grand Line. It is not until Water 7 that things begin to shift from this 'formula'; the crew had to leave Water 7 to Enies Lobby to rescue Robin. Before chapter 514, the Straw Hats had visited 20 islands in a straightforward pattern, with the entire crew together. In each saga, the Straw Hats mostly visited 5 - 10 or less islands, 10 islands in the East Blue Saga, 4 islands in the Baroque Works Saga, 2 Islands in the Skypiea Saga, 3 islands in the CP9 Saga, and 14 islands so far in the Whitebeard War Saga. By chapter 514, One Piece took a different twist not seen before - and possibly not in any other manga/anime combo with a storyline like this; the entire Straw Hat crew was scattered, to 9 different islands (10 if you include Luffy's heading to Impel Down, where his brother Ace is held). Since entering the Grand Line, no Straw Hat Pirate had left the Grand Line. Now, Chopper is in South Blue, Robin is in East Blue, and the rest of the crew is scattered on the Grand Line, presumably far enough apart and on different Log Pose routes that they cannot reunite easily or by normal travel means (if you can call traveling on the Grand Line normal!). Most of the islands the crew visited were in one season and had one climate (i.e. spring or summer; perpetual snowing, canals, or being made of clouds) when examined in the order they were visited in, like Drum being snowy or Arabasta being sandy. Until now, the story has only used an island's specific theme one time and abandoned it to introduce the next one; this is no more, since Nami was sent to the sky island Weatheria, Franky was sent to another Winter island (despite having the mechanical theme of Karakuri from the seventh One Piece movie), and Luffy being sent to another jungle-themed island - Amazon Lily. Currently, the crew has visited 32 locations. As of chapter 550+ Luffy is heading towards Marineford.... Ист Блю #Fuushia Village #Alvida's Island #Shelltown #Organ Island #Island of Rare Animals #Gecko Island #Baratie #Commi Island #Loguetown Гранд Лайн #Reverse Mountain (Red Line) #Whiskey Peak #Little Garden #Drum Island #Arabasta #Jaya #Skypiea (White-White Sea) #Longring Longland Island #Water 7 #Enies Lobby #Thriller Bark (Florian Triangle) #Sabaody Archipelago Места, посещённые отдельно каждым членом команды во время разделения #Luffy: Amazon Lily (Calm Belt); Impel Down (Calm Belt); Marineford (Grand Line) #Nami: Sky-Isle - Weatheria (Sky Island) #Franky: Karakuri Island - Barjimoa (Grand Line) #Sanji: Momoiro Island - Kamabakka Kingdom (Grand Line) #Usopp: Boin Archipelago - Greenstone (Grand Line) #Brook: Harahetternia - Namakura Island (Grand Line) #Robin: Tequila Wolf (East Blue) #Chopper: Torino Kingdom (South Blue) #Zoro: Ruins of the Shikkearu Kingdom - Kuraigana Island (Grand Line) Новый Мир None yet, though the group is attempting to go through Fishman Island to get there. Действия Because the series focus on the Straw Hat Pirates, they were responsible for many actions throughout the 550+ chapters of their adventures. These actions can be considered either an blessing or curse depending on whose point of view it is taken from. Though the Straw Hat Pirates are an inner-circle group and don't care about worldly affairs, they become involved in many peoples' wars, usually bigger then themselves because they befriend the people involved. Most of these are people with a great amount of political and authority behind them in some form. Their actions are often reported differently by the newspapers or the full details left unknown. All actions done by the Straw Hats can be done by one member or the entire crew. *Responsible for freeing Coby from Alvida. *Freed Shelltown by defeating Morgan, this was due to Luffy saving Zoro and Koby. *Freed Orange Town by defeating Buggy. This was done because Buggy was bothering Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. *Helped Gaimon realize for good that the treasure chests are empty. *Stopped Kuro's plansdefeated him of killing Kaya and destroying Syrup Village. This was because they were doing Usopp a favor. *Involved in defending the Baratie, Luffy only wanted to help Sanji and to free himself from being a Baratie choreboy by defeating Krieg. *Defeated Arlong so they would have Nami back and ended up freeing Commi Island. *Escaped from the marines in Loguetown. *Made a promise with Laboon. *Saved Vivi and Carue from Mr. 5 team and ended up responsible for escorting Vivi to Arabasta. *Saved Dorry and Brogy from Mr. 3 team after they befriended them. *Defeated Wapol and saved Drum Kingdom. This was because Nami was sick and needed a doctor and Luffy was interested in Chopper joining the crew. *Saved Arabasta and defeated Crocodile. This was because Vivi was their friend and decided to help her. This also caused the world government the world itself to fully take notice of the Straw Hats. *Defeated Bellamy because he attacked and stole gold from their friend Montblanc Cricket. *Was involved in stopping a 400 year war and defeated Eneru. This was because they were searching for gold and Eneru attacked some of the Straw Hats and took Nami. So Luffy, who did not want anyone hurting his friends, decided to fight Eneru. *Defeated Foxy in The Davy Back Fight in order to avenge Sherry and fought Aokiji to stop him from hurting Robin. *Was caught in a crossfire between the CP9 and the Galley-La. Iceburg was shot by Robin and all Straw Hat Pirate (except Usopp) were to blame. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Chopper wanting to know why Robin is doing this invaded the HQ that was under attack by the CP9 and saved Iceburg and Paulie *Raided Enies Lobby to save Robin and Franky, declared war on the World Government as a means to convice Robin to come back and defeated the CP9. The destruction of Enies Lobby was Spandam's fault (he triggered the Buster Call by mistake). As a result, the CP9 are now scapegoats, the blueprints were burned, which destroyed the WG's attempt to raise an ancient weapon to end the pirate age, and they needed Robin so they can get her to tell them where the ancient weapon is but failed to retrieve her. *Defeated Gecko Moria and freed all the shadows he stole from many people. This was because the old man begged them to help while Luffy, Franky, Robin, Zoro and Sanji were originally searching for Usopp, Chopper and Nami and because Luffy wanted Brook to join. *Saved Keimi and Pappug from the Sea King, saved Hatchan, defeated the Marco pirates and dealt with Duval. This was because they needed information on how to get to Fishman Island and Keimi, who has the information, found out Hatchan was in trouble. Originally, they did not want to save Hatchan but changed their minds because Luffy wanted takoyaki and Nami had already promised Keimi. *Attacked a World Noble, ended up freeing the slaves in the Auction House, and sent the entire island in a panic. As a result, Admiral Kizaru arrived the Straw Hats were scattered and 500 pirates were captured. This was because they were trying to save Keimi from being sold into slavery and Hatchan was shot by Carlos, which angered Luffy since he considered Hatchan as a friend. После разделения Бартоломью Кумой *Manage to prevent Hancock from killing 3 of her warriors (Sweet Pea, Marguerite, and Aphelandra) by covering her sister Sandersonia's back to prevent her slave mark from being exposed. Wanting to save Ace from execution, Luffy convinced Hancock (who has fallen in love with him) to comply to the World Government's demand she originally ignored to go to war against Whitebeard; by doing so, he prevented her from losing her Shichibukai title and the treaty to protect Amazon Lily that goes with it. *Invaded Impel Down and created a massive breakout that brought disgrace to Impel Down. *Invading Marineford and getting involved in the Whitebeard War. Что они знают о трагическом прошлом друг друга *Although the reader is told of all the Straw Hats' tragic pasts: **'Луффи:' О прошлом Луффи никогда не говорили другим членам команды; однако, они знают некоторые детали, например то, что его кумир Шанкс отдал Луффи свою соломенную шляпу. **'Zoro:' He never speaks about his past, his story is told via a flashback just before Luffy saved him and Coby from being executed by Morgan and the Marines. **'Nami:' Nami's past is retold by her adoptive sister Nojiko; but Luffy walks out beforehand and Zoro sleeps through it, leaving only Sanji and Usopp to know about it. **'Usopp:' Merry learned from the villagers about Usopp's past and tells it to Kaya. None of the other members know of it, except that Luffy knows his father Yasopp. **'Sanji:' Luffy hears about Sanji's past during Krieg's attack. However, the other Straw Hats had already left by then, leaving Luffy the only one who knows about it. **'Chopper:' There's a flashback just before the battle against Wapol. Before then, Dr. Kureha summarizes it to Nami and Sanji, however the others weren't there to hear it. **'Robin:' Robin retells her tale as the other crewmembers are being warned of the Buster Call attacks, trying to turn them away from her. It does the opposite. **'Franky:' He has a flashback as he was being captured by CP9. A number of details are retold to the crew, however the finer details of his past are never retold. **'Brook:' He told Franky and Robin about his past just after defeating Tallaran. They in turn had told the others, except Nami who was kidnapped at the time. Смотрите также Внешние ссылки *Strohhut-Bande - Германская Энциклопедия One Piece о Пиратах Соломенной шляпы *Straw Hat Luffy Pirate Crew - Фансайт со статьями о Пиратах Соломенной шляпы de:Strohhutbande